fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream On! Pretty Cure
Dream On! Pretty Cure is the first fan series created by CurePlum. The series motifs are dreams and elements. Plot Dream Country is under attack by the minions of the Nightmare Empire. Queen Aurora decides to send five fairies, Lys, Quartz, Frilly, Musa and Aster, to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, in order to save their home and protect the Earth as well. Meanwhile in a small town, Barasaki Haru is walking home from school when she encounters Lys, who was being chased by monsters. Haru courageously transforms into Cure Rose to defeat it and now must find the four remaining Cures and collect the 12 hidden Dream Tokens to restore the Dream Fountain, the vital source of Dream Country in order to defeat the Nightmare Empire. Pretty Cures Barasaki Haru/Cure Rose: The leader of Dream On! Pretty Cure. She is an optimistic fourteen year-old girl who excels at various sports. Her parents run a flower shop, so she is fond of flowers as well. Her theme color is pink and as Cure Rose, she holds the power of flowers. Shugyoku Mizu/Cure Crystal: Mizu is a fourteen year-old girl whose parents own a dance studio called Shugyoku Dance Studio. She loves to dance and usually practices ballet. Her theme color is blue and as Cure Crystal, she holds the power of water. Nozomi Kirami/Cure Ribbon: A very stylish fourteen year-old girl, fashion has been in Kirami's life ever since she was a young girl. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is usually really confident. Her theme color is white and as Cure Ribbon, she holds the power of light. Utakiiro Kyouwa/Cure Harmony: A rather shy fourteen year-old girl who enjoys singing. Her theme color is yellow and as Cure Harmony, she holds the power of music. Yumesekai Hoshi/Cure Destiny: A calm and quiet fourteen year-old girl, Hoshi is really smart and is among the best students in her school. She is also the student council president at her school. Her theme color is purple and as Cure Destiny, she holds the power of stars. Tenjoukai Niji/Mystic Rainbow: A thirteen year-old girl who is actually princess Celeste, the daughter of queen Aurora, the ruler of Dream Country. She can transform into Mystic Rainbow, a Cure-like ally, to help the Dream On! Cures. Mascots Lys: Haru's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "-lys". Quartz: Mizu's mascot partner. He ends his sentences with "-quartz". Frilly: Kirami's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "-frill". Musa: Kyouwa's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "-muse". Aster: Hoshi's mascot partner. He ends his sentences with "-ter". Villains Nightmare Empire King Kuro: He is the ruler of Nightmare Empire. He despises dreams so much that he swore to take over Dream Country and destroy the Dream Fountain, the source of all dreams and wishes. Grimmia: She’s a ten year old-girl who is King Kuro’s daughter. Higura: She is a fifteen year old-girl who is one of King Kuro’s loyal servants. She is usually very calm and mature, and will do anything to achieve King Kuro's goal. Mujihi: He is a 14 year-old boy who is one of King Kuro's loyal sevants. Mugoi: He is a young adult man who is one of King Kuro's loyal sevants. Ursula: She is a fourteen year-old girl who is one of King Kuro's loyal sevants. Kaijuukumu: They are the main monsters of the series and are created by Dark Energy combined with someone's dream. When one of the villains spots someone’s happy dream, they will corrupt it by using Dark Energy and turning it into a nightmare, changing the person’s mood into fear, depression and despair, creating even more Dark Energy and more power for the Nightmare Empire. Items Dream Locket (also called Dreamlet): The transformation item used by the Dream on! Cures. It is a necklace with a circular gemstone in each of the Cures theme color (for example: Rose’s Dreamlet is pink and Crystal’s is blue). It can only open if the Cures want to transform or to use a Dream Token. When opened, there’s a light of the respective Cure that shines when the Cure calls out the transformation phrase. When transformed, the Dreamlet attaches itself to their respective Cure’s chocker. Dream Box: A container used to store the Dream Tokens. Once filled with the 12 Dream Tokens, a person can make a wish and restore the Dream Fountain from the Nightmare Empire. Category:CurePlum Category:Fan Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series